barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Edeline
Princess Edeline is a character in [http://barbie-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Barbie_in_The_12_Dancing_Princesses Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses]. She is the fifth eldest daughter of King Randolph and the late Queen Isabella. She is voiced by Chiara Zanni. Personality Most of the time, Edeline's hair is in a bun. Edeline can be disorganized and messy. Edeline likes sports, and she beats all in croquet. She also has a good sense of humor, shown when she mocked Rowena. Appearance In General Edeline has long, light brown hair, light skin and pale brown eyes. She has thin eyebrows, has a pointy nose, and wears natural shades of makeup. Most of the time, Edeline's hair is in a neat bun with a tan band around it. She highly resembles her mother because her mother also had the same skin tone and hair colour. She looks about 19 years old. Clothes Edeline's everyday gown is orange. It has a square collar with a flower petal trim that is nude colored. She wears a orange corset that has a honeysuckle flower on the front and a gold pattern underneath. The skirt is full, and the orange color is faded towards the bottom of the skirt. There is an orange overskirt with a nude hem. The hem for the main skirt is nude colored as well, and so are the sleeves for the dress, though the shoulders are orange and puffy. The sleeve stops at the elbow and has a orange ribbon on it. Edeline's nightdress is identical to all of her sisters: It is white and flowing with puffy long sleeves and a lace band around the waist. When she goes to bed, Edeline does't have her hair in a bun. Instead, it is in a low ponytail and she has two braids tied together with an orange ribbon. The dresses Rowena makes the princesses wear a grey and do not have all the details of their usual gowns. There is no flower or detail on the front of the corset, and it is plain. Edeline has to wear a grey band around her bun. Edeline's ballet dress is orange and identical to her everyday gown, though it stops at her knees and she wears orange pointe shoes to dance in. Trivia *Edeline's favorite flower is a honeysuckle. *You can spot a similar dress to Edeline's in Barbie & the Diamond Castle. '' *You can spot Edeline in the audience at Luciana and Rosella's wedding in ''Barbie as The Island Princess. *Edeline's associated gemstone is a Citrine, which could mean she was born in November since that's it's birthstone. The meaning for the citrine is optisim, and energy, which suits her personality. *er other sisters Ashlyn and Isla also look like their mother because three of them have brown hair like the queen. Gallery barbie12dp_090.jpg|Edeline's first appearance. barbie12dp_206.jpg|Edeline and her sister Delia appears on family dinner. barbie12dp_299.jpg|Edeline talks with sisters on family dinner. barbie12dp_387.jpg|"Just a shoes?". Edeline and her sister Fallon have a sympathy to shoes. CDE.jpg|Edeline and her sisters Courtney and Delia dance in castle's garden. barbie12dp_337.jpg|Edeline with untied hairs. barbie12dp_349.jpg|Delia, Edeline and Fallon laugh under Genevieve. barbie12dp_137.jpg|Edeline and Delia meet Rowena. Edeline's flower stone.jpg|Edeline find her mosaic stone on bedroom's floor. barbie12dp_069.jpg|Edeline and Delia appear in dance pavillion barbie12dp_059.jpg|Edeline in first dance in pavillion barbie12dp_102.jpg|Edeline and Delia dance ballet in pavillion barbie12dp_208.jpg|Eldest sister dance. Edeline is second from left. barbie12dp_033.jpg|Edeline's shoes in Rowena's hands I'm Edeline....jpg|Edeline correct Rowena, when she call her "Delia". barbie12dp_104.jpg|Edeline and Delia barbie12dp_142.jpg|Edeline appear on Genevieve's wedding Pas de deux.jpg|Princesses dance in castle's garden. Edeline dance in pair with Fallon. Edeline still.JPG|Edeline's bio from official site. Category:Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses characters Category:Princesses Category:Dancing Princesses